Vanilla Salt
by Trad.LaNe
Summary: Traducción:Bella la chica común, Edward el chico rico. Es una guerra entre “Perfectos” y “Rebeldes” en la Academia Volturi, pero detrás de la puerta las ropas salen volando. Edward quiere anunciar su relación pero Bella se niega a decirlo.AU/AH,BxE,Lemons


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.P, la historia a BottledCoke, nosotros solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

Vanilla Salt

Summary: Bella la chica común, Edward el chico rico. Es una guerra entre "Perfectos" y "Rebeldes" en la Academia Volturi, pero detrás de la puerta, las ropas salen volando. Edward quiere anunciar su relación pero Bella se niega a decirlo. AU/AH , Lemons, OOC.

Capítulo 1: Vainilla dulce, Sal amarga

---

**-Edward Cullen, quita tu basura de mí ahora**.

**-No seas un deporte aburrido Bella. Vamos a disfrutar de la sensación de ser uno un poco más."** la chica le golpeo a lado de la cabeza, suspirando se separó de ella y silbando a causa del sentimiento se subió los calzoncillos y el pantalón negro, se enderezo la corbata roja; Bella se subió las patines rosas y enderezo su falda escolar a cuadros negros y rojos, se aseguro que su blusa blanca estuviera fuera de la falda mientras Edward se aseguraba que la suya estuviera metida en su pantalón

**-Bueno Bella, es un nuevo día y estoy bastante seguro de que sabes lo que voy a preguntar.**

**-Me niego**

**-Y tú sabes que voy a preguntar por qué, a pesar de que sé la respuesta." **

**-Nosotros somos muy diferentes **

**-¿Y cómo es que somos diferentes? Los dos somos humanos, los dos tenemos dos ojos, una nariz, labios, cuerpos, excepto que el tuyo tiene curvas más tentadoras**". Bajó de su mano movimientos de balanceo. "**Hay sangre que corre a través de nosotros, solo que la tuya puede ser un poco mas fría.**" Y esta vez no pudo esquivar, como el puño entró en contacto con el hombro.  
**  
**

**-Tú sabes muy bien que es más que eso. Es mejor que salgas primero. No quiero llegar tarde, Sr. Perfecto. Sus siervos esperan**." Edward suspiró, recogiendo la bolsa y se dirigía al baño de las niñas. Por suerte, nadie se atreve a entrar en las mañanas.

-**Te veo después, Rebelde**, Bella suspiró y salió del puesto quedando de pie frente al espejo ancho. Noto que en su camisa había un par de arrugas, así como la falda. Tomó un cepillo de su bolso y ligeramente lo paso por su desordenado cabello para añadir el efecto que tenía antes de llegar. Haciendo una mirada sobre sí misma, se aprobó antes de tomar su bolso del mostrador y de salir para ir a clase.

---

La Academia Volturi era una escuela privada para los ricos o los niveles de aprendizaje que había más que los adolescentes normales. Había sido una academia normal hasta que un estudiante que estaba más en la educación superior en lugar de tener dinero, se hartó de los niños ricos. Los niños ricos siempre miraron hacia abajo a toda persona que no tenía dinero, a pesar de que probablemente eran más inteligentes que la mayoría, todavía actuaban como si falló la escuela, pero estaban en la Guardia Volturi. Aro, el director, _elige _a estudiantes que él piensa que tiene talentos especiales y su potencial y los pone en una clase especial de los demás.

El estudiante declaró que a partir de que los que tenían cerebro pero no dinero se llama los "rebeldes" y se aseguraban de que su uniforme en incumplidas para distinguirlos de los estudiantes ricos. Por supuesto, los estudiantes ricos decidieron que era hora de que se separaran de la clase baja y se les llamara los "Perfectos" y vestirse de forma clara y estar a tiempo para todo. Incluso hoy en día. A los nuevos estudiantes se les dice una vez que entran a la escuela que pueden arruinar su uniforme escolar o hacerlo más ordenado que antes.

El actual líder de los rebeldes es Isabella Marie Swan. Se asegura de que la gente la llame Bella aunque para los perfectos es llama solo Swan. Cuando escucho por primera vez lo de los de los Perfectos y Rebelde, ella pensaba que era una tontería, hasta que vio cómo los Perfectos trataban a los rebeldes. También notó que bien la trataban los Perfectos, sólo porque su uniforme estaba limpio e intacto, ellos pensaron que tenía dinero. Pero no, todo lo que tenía era cerebro. Así que al día siguiente, ella llegó con el uniforme incompleto, la camisa, la corbata fueron desatadas y el cabello un lío. Se le trato como una mierda. A partir de ahí se decidió a luchar al lado de los rebeldes, con la esperanza de ganarse a los perfectos, para demostrar que los cerebros significan algo más que dinero

El actual líder de los Perfectos es Edward Anthony Cullen. Los Perfectos lo miraban como si él fuera un Dios y a él le gustaba esa atención. Además de que todos habían escuchado el nombre de Cullen, significaba que el venia de una familia de dinero.

Todos en el círculo de los Perfectos actuaban como si fueran los mejores amigos desde la infancia. Había visto a los rebeldes a menudo, pero no era como si se mancha su aprendizaje, ya que tenían un cerebro del tamaño de una sandía más crecido. A veces, veía a una rebelde atractiva y un perfecto macho seducirla, con el dinero y su apariencia, si tenía alguna. Pero la mayoría de los Perfectos se ve bien. Al final, la rebelde recibiría el dinero, pero sería catalogada como una puta barata. Incluso otros rebeldes les daban la espalda a los que se tentaron por la codicia.

Edward había escuchado de otros Perfectos hablar sobre una chica llamada Isabella Swan. Ellos afirmaban que era hermosa, dulce e inteligente. Ellos habían hablado sobre invitarla a salir y mostrarle a sus amigos y familia, pero un día ella cambio, su cabello se convirtió en un desastre y se mostro como era en realidad. Edward escucho como la llamaban con todas las maldiciones posibles que se les ocurrían. Edward tenía que echar un vistazo a la chica que había causo tanto revuelo en su círculo.

Era difícil verla desde que ella parecía estar siempre rodeada por Rebeldes pero en realidad alcanzo a verla bien desde el pasillo. Ella era, en verdad, impresionantemente hermosa. Como eran otros Rebeldes y Perfectos, pero ella parecía llegar a la cima con su apariencia sencilla. Su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros. Las chicas perfectas siempre llevaban el cabello en un estilo elegante, cola de caballo o trenzado. Pero las Rebeldes podían llevarlo libremente, su pelo parecía indomable. Tuvo la súbita necesidad de dominar el puño, a la mano en el pelo para tirar de su cuello hacia atrás y marca de su cuello con sus dientes.

Un chasquido lo hizo salir de su ensoñación, el noto que ella era la única persona que quedaba en el pasillo. Ella lo estaba mirando fijamente. Sus esferas achocolatadas lo hacían ponerlo a soñar, llamándolo más, seduciéndolo. Sus ojos bajaron hasta sus labios rosados y después hasta sus senos.

-**Sé que soy atractiva, pero rayos, mantente en tu propio circulo ¿de acuerdo? **Su fuerte, pero dulce voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, otra vez. Ahora estaba más cerca de él que antes. De hecho, ella estaba de pie delante de él. Ella tenía el bolso colgado de un hombro, una mano en la correa para que no se baja y otro en la cadera. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de diversión

-**Vaya, vaya, si es Edward Cullen** ella frunció el seño cuando finalmente reconoció quien era el

-**Vaya, vaya, si es Isabella Swan** – el contraataco y puso una sonrisa en sus labios.

-**Es Bella, o para ustedes los Perfectos, Swan** – ella Caminó junto a él y él no podía dejar de seguirla, la encontraba intrigante Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y se detuvo. – **¿Por qué en el mundo de la me estás siguiendo? **

**-Porque has llamado mi atención, Rebelde y tengo que ir a clase pronto**

-**Pues debiste haber llevado tú trasero a clases hace cinco minutos. Por si no lo has notado, los pasillos están vacios a excepción de la mayoría de los Rebeldes, quienes nos están mirando. La campana sonó hace cinco minutos, lo que significa que vas tarde** – ella término con una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos estaban brillando. Edward no creyó en ella y reviso su reloj y por poco tuvo un ataque cardiaco. Sin una buena despedida, salió corriendo, dejando a un montón de hienas Rebeldes riendo. Los Rebeldes se acercaron a Bella y le dieron una pequeña palmadita en la espalda.

**-Bien hecho Bella, esa fue una muy buena oportunidad para ver a un Perfecto no ser tan Perfecto** – ella rio con ellos hasta que su mejor amiga quien también era su hermana, la encontró.

**-Wow Bella, ¿Qué era lo que el líder de los Perfectos quería contigo?**

**-No tengo idea, Alice. Supongo que tenía curiosidad por saber quién era yo, ya hice un alboroto entre los presuntuosos esos, por lo que probablemente solo tenía curiosidad. Me dijo que le llame la atención **– admitió con un movimiento de su cabeza

**-Bueno ¿que eso no es emocionante? Tal vez el se enamore de ti y así podamos acabar con esta tontería de Perfectos y Rebeles**

**-Mala broma, Alicia. Sé lo mucho que disfrutas viendo a los perfectos cuando los golpeamos con las mejores calificaciones.**

**-Sí, así es bastante divertido cuando se puede ver un perfecto no ser tan perfecto después de todo. -** Ella sonrió y finalmente comenzaron a regresar a su clase, llegando con diez minutos de retraso

A partir de ahí, Edward hizo una visita diaria para ver a Bella, ignorando las burlas y las sucias miradas que recibió de los rebeldes. Sabía que querían matarlo, incluso para acercarse a su líder, pero también sabían que si trataban, podría llegar a sacarlos de allí con solo un poco de dinero. Él intento conversar con Bella, con la esperanza de aprender más acerca de ella.. Finalmente se cansó y mando hacer revisión de antecedentes sobre ella. Había descubierto que tenía una hermana que también asistía a esta escuela y que ambas vivían con su papá. Vio que estaba en el hospital con alguna enfermedad, pero que no tenían suficiente dinero para la operación por lo que fue condenado a morir en menos de seis meses.

Una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. Sabía que era cruel, pero ¿iba a rechazarlo? Al día siguiente, se paseaba casualmente donde Bella por lo general pasaba el tiempo, en frente de su casillero. Los rebeldes, por ahora, se habían acostumbrado a sus visitas diarias. Él la agarró por la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el baño de las mujeres y todo el mundo estaba listo para saltar a él.

**-¡Alto! Quiero tener unos minutos de silencio con su líder y si ustedes perturban de cualquier modo, voy a tener a todos expulsados por la tarde**.- Todo el mundo se congeló en sus lugares. Incluso Bella parecía tener problemas para caminar, pero aún tropezó por detrás del líder Perfecto. Cuando entraron en el baño de las mujeres. Gritando, Edward dio más órdenes.

-**Estoy seguro que han oído lo que dije allá afuera pero tendrán que escuchar un poco más. Nadie debe entrar al baño de las mujeres en toda la mañana. Usaran el baño de los chicos, no me importa, simplemente no usaran este. Si lo hacen, considérense expulsadas de aquí**. – Las chicas lo miraron sorprendido antes de recoger sus bolsas de maquillaje y salir de allí

-¿**Qué demonios fue eso? –** Bella casi gritó, dejando caer su bolso en el suelo. Ella lo señaló con el dedo y comenzó a clavárselo en el pecho. –¡ **Explícame, ahora mismo**! – el agarró el dedo y lo besó en la punta, haciendo que ella se congelara

-**Tengo mucho que hacer contigo**.- Cuando ella no respondió, el continuó. - **Hice una revisión de antecedentes sobre ti.**

-¿**Buscaste información sobre mi? ¡Eso es invadir mi privacidad! ¿Por qué harías tal cosa, idiota**?

-**Ya te lo dije**,- Una sonrisa se deslizó de refrigeración en su rostro. – **Llamaste mi atención**. – Se estremeció y retiro su mano, mirando al Sr. Perfecto

-¿**Encontraste algo que te gustara?- **replicó ella, agachándose a recoger su bolsa pero de pronto se encontró siendo recargada en una butaca

**-Sí, lo hice. Gracias por preguntar** – Una vez que ambos estaban en la butaca, la mano detrás de él llegó a cerrar la puerta. –**Tu papá está enfermo en el hospital, ¿no?.**

**-... – **sin poder hablar, sus ojos se abrieron a la información. Continuó.

**-Bueno, parece como si ustedes no tuvieran el dinero suficiente para pagar y entrar en esta escuela, que fue principalmente destinado a los niños ricos, pero el idiota de un ****director decidió abrirla a los adolescentes inteligentes desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**-Si puedo ser más inteligente de lo que ya soy ahora y conseguir un trabajo bien remunerado, puedo pagar por su operación. Entrar a esta escuela no me costara ningún din****ero, lo único que tengo que hacer es mantener mis buenas notas para que la escuela luzca bien, mejor que algunas privadas – **Edward asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo la información. Esto fue más de lo que nunca se lo dijo.

**-¿Quieres oír el trato ahora?** Su risa lo sorprendió.

**-Yo veo a dónde quieres llegar.**  
**  
**

**-¿De veras?**

**-Oh, sí. Me vas hacer tu esclava, me harás cargar tus libros por todos lados tras de ti o algo por el estilo para que puedas humillarme en frente de los Perfectos y por ese precio pagarás la cirugía de mi padre**

**-Cerca, pero no**

**-¿No?**

**-No, pagare por la cirugía de tu padre, pues hoy, pero solo sí aceptas…acostarte conmigo.**

Lentamente la boca de Bella se abrió, por un momento sus ojos se dilataron y juró sentir que la baba se le escapaba de la boca, pero lo ignoró, ¿estaba demente?, ¿qué no había alguna mujerzuela que pudiera coger? ¿por qué tenía que elegirla?

**-¿Sabes qué?, preferiría ser tu esclava y humillarme enfrente de tus amigos en lugar de…acostarme contigo –** se estremeció ante la idea pero se congeló cuando Edward comenzó a acercársele.

**-¿Sabes qué?, Creó que me gusta más la segunda opción, te lo he dicho muchas veces antes Bella, has llamado mi atención, tus ojos me han arrastrado en un trance y me voy pidiendo por más, pero la campana siempre se atraviesan en mi camino; piensa en ello Bella, en este instante, hazlo conmigo y tu padre estará como nuevo en par de semanas, vivirá para estar en tú próximo cumpleaños y en el de Alice – **apretó sus ojos cerrados, negándose a dejar caer sus lágrimas ante él, respiro profundamente antes de hablar.

**-¿Lo prometes? – **eso lo tomó por sorpresa,se esperaba más pelea de su parte pero supuso que se preocupaba mucho por su padre, tomando su mejilla suavemente inclinó la cabeza de modo que cuando ella abriera los ojos lo estaría mirando.

**-Claro que sí, incluso puedes venir conmigo al hospital mientras doy el dinero – **ella dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado mientras ponía sus manos a la ligera en el pecho de él.

Y ahí es a donde los ha traído ahora, un año y medio después; cada mañana Bella entraría al baño, donde Edward ya la estaría esperando e irían directo al grano, se aseguraba de hacerlo rápido para tener tiempo de hablar con ella, para llegar a conocerla mejor antes de que la campana sonara, se encontró enamorándose de ella, le confesó lo que sentía, pero ella lo hizo callar no queriendo pensar mucho en ello, pero él no permite que eso lo desaliente porque ve la forma en que ella lo mira en ocasiones y sabe que siente algún tipo de atracción por él.

Edward decidió preguntarle que fuera suya todos los días sabiendo que estaba obligada a caer tarde o temprano, ¡el rechazo no lo haría caer! Y no le permitiría estar con nadie más. Estaba sorprendido que aún no habían sido descubiertos, una vez temió que lo fueran ya que ella no paraba de gemir tan fuerte que tuvo que besarla para ahogar sus deliciosos gritos, solo de pensarlo se ponía todo duro, ¿pero qué a caso no quería que alguien los encontrara? Para así decirles a todos los chicos que se mantuvieran lejos de ella, veía como los chicos Rebeldes la veían y no le gustaba ni tantito; incluso trato de hablar con Bella para venir limpio con todo para ver si así podría enfriarse la guerra entre Perfectos y Rebeldes, pero ella se negó, sabía que ella no querría que su orgullo fuera absorbido por un chico, mucho menos por un Perfecto.

Ella diría que sus diferencias eran grandísimas, lo cual era cierto, pero sabía que si ella lo intentaba podrían superarlo, por lo que no se daría por vencido tan pronto por un simple rechazo, si ella le diera cien razones para no salir con él, entonces eso si sería un rechazo.

Entró casualmente a la clase, ignorando las miradas de los Rebeldes y fue de inmediato al frente de su grupo.

**-Hola Edward –** su mejor amigo, Jasper, lo saludo primero

**-Hola Jasper **

**-¡Oye Edward!, ¿dándole más problemas a la chica Swan? –** dijo otra persona, Edward les dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y todos aullaron en risas a excepción de las chicas, su excusa para ir a ver a Bella era de acosarla y todos la aceptaban pero a las chicas no les gustaba en absoluto, sabía que ellas preferirían que las molestara, para así volteara a verlas, a excepción de una.

**-Silencio idiotas, estoy tratando de estudiar**

**-¡Oooh! la reina de hielo ha hablado – **alguien se inclinó burlonamente y hubo más risas de las chicas que de los chicos.

**-Cállense, dejen estudiar a Rosalie –** Edward gritó, y era una orden, se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar entre ellos acostumbrados a que Edward protegiera a su prima.

**-Gracias Edward pero realmente no tenías que hacer eso**

**-Lo sé, pero estoy tratando de hacerte encajar, tienes dinero y cerebro pero no parece estarte haciendo bien estar aquí**

**-Tristemente, a veces pienso que yo no debería estar aquí sino con los Rebeldes –** la habitación quedó en completo silencio, todo mundo prestaba atención a la pareja de enfrente, las miradas estaban puestas en la bella rubia, Edward la agarró por la muñeca y la arrastró con rapidez fuera del salón, asegurándose que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada detrás de él.

**-¿En qué estabas pensando? –** susurró con los dientes apretados, ella aventó su mano, inspeccionando su muñeca asegurándose que no le saldría un moretón

**-Sólo digo lo que pienso, eso es todo**

**-¡Eso es lo más tonto que puedes hacer!**

**-¿Qué hay de malo con ello? –** miró hacia él antes de continuar – **no me gustan los Perfectos, Edward, actúan como si fueran mejores que los demás, se que en ocasiones soy así pero al menos yo no me paseo como si fuera la gran cosa. Cuando me mude aquí esperaba venir a una escuela agradable pero en lugar de ello llegó a la mitad de una guerra que nunca terminara, creó que mañana me uniré a los Rebeldes –** Edward no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su amada prima se iría al otro lado, era como los íconos que a veces se ve en internet "Ven al lado oscuro, tenemos galletas", pero en su lugar era "Ven al lado oscuro, tenemos cerebrooo!.

**-¿Sabes que los Rebeldes pueden ser tan malos como los Perfectos, verdad?**

**-Eso puede ser cierto, pero nunca lo sabré si no lo intento, ¿no? –** no podía discutir con ella en eso, pero tampoco cambiaria su opinión al respecto

**-Bueno, si estás segura…**

**-Lo estoy**

**-Está bien, pero si sientes que no perteneces ahí tampoco, asegúrate de volver, te aceptaremos con los brazos abiertos**

**-No, Edward, solo tú me aceptaras con brazos abiertos, los demás ya piensan que soy extraña, y si no me va bien con los Rebeldes, me transferiré e iré a una escuela normal –** se volvió para abrir la puerta dejando a Edward con sus pensamientos

---

**-¿Ese tipo Edward te acoso nuevamente Bella?**

**-Sí pero no temas, Emmett, ¡me mantengo fuerte!**

Bella acababa de entrar a clases, obviamente tarde, después de su rapidito con Edward, todo el mundo estaba siempre preocupada por ella y esperaba su regreso, siempre les decía que él le sermoneaba que ella estaba por debajo de él, no por encima, que dejara de actuar altivamente como si la mitad de la escuela le perteneciera, esto traía aplausos de los Rebeldes porque realmente les pertenecía, pero sabían la verdad, Volturi lo hizo, Emmett su primo, siempre era la mamá gallina con ella, asegurándose que no estuviera lastimada, era como un gran osito teddy, todos lo querían en especial las chicas.

**-Pero yo en si temo por ti, temó por Alice y por ti, por ambas, sabes que podrías contraer lo que tu padre tiene y el solo es afortunado que el hospital permitiera continuar con la operación cuando no tenemos ni un centavo para gastar –** Bella tragó pero asintió, sabiendo que si cambiaba el tema sospecharían

**-Pero al menos lo hicieron, ¿verdad? , seamos agradecidos por ello, si Alice o yo caemos victimas de ello, entonces esperemos por otro milagro**

**-¿Muy optimistas, estamos? –** alguien bromeó detrás de ella y comenzaron a participar en una conversación tan acalorada, la profesora rara vez se presentaba, puesto que los Rebeldes se sabían todo, pero cuando lo hacía les dejaría trabajo que les tomaría al menos una semana para completarlo.

**-Oye Emmett –** Alice se inclinó al lado de su primo para susurrarle en el oído

**-¿Sí? –** susurró de regreso

**-No crees que Bella luce algo… –** comenzó

**-¿Feliz? –** terminó él

**-Últimamente, sí**

**-¿Cuál crees que sea la causa?**

**-Tal vez encontró el amor**

**-Tal vez sí, me pregunto quién es el afortunado –** hizo un puño y golpeo su mano extendida **– espero que valga la pena –** Emmett no solo era una madre gallina sino que era muy protector.

---

_Bueno chicas este es el primer fic que LauCullen18 y BellsCullenS (yo) tenemos en común, es nuestra primera traducción así que si hay algunos errores discúlpenos…la historia original pertenece a BottledCoke quien nos dio su permiso para traducir esta genial historia._

_Esperamos sea de su agrado…_

_BYE_


End file.
